brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum talk:New Featured Article Voting and Review Process
Can the nominations for the board start now? 18:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * We're just sorting out a few parts of the rules, but it will start very soon 01:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks. 01:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) It says votes are limited to users with at least 200 mainspace edits. Does that mean you need to have that many edits to vote, or you can only vote for people that have that many edits? 01:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :You must have that many edits to be nominated. 02:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: I think this is to vote- the main purpose of this was to rule out any possible sockpuppets I think. But I'm not entirely sure 02:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. The reason I have not got many edits is because I only recently signed up. I do not have another account. 03:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The main idea behind it was to restrict voting to users who "know the ropes" or have already shown to be really dedicated to this wiki. Sorry if it seems to exclude new users. After all, the FA Board is just one decision and there are still a lot of other possibilities to bring in ideas and contribute. -- 07:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Legolover1 has only 15 edits and he voted. I have over 40 edits, can I vote? 23:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And I only have 60 odd mainspace edits... I have been voted BOTM though. Total: Over 200 edits. -- 17:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) List of remaining users eligible to vote * This is a list of users who have not voted who have over 200 mainspace edits (and have contributed in the last 6 months- less active users who have made more than 200 mainspace edits are still welcome to vote). There's no pressure for these users to vote if they do not wish to, this is merely just a list to say who's out there that is able to. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * It's possible that 200 edits to vote may have been a too much, and we'll keep it in mind for next time something like this is carried out. But I think one reason it was set so high was that it was for users who have had a lot of experience in editing articles around here- the board after all is about deciding on the quality of mainspace articles. 05:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : Do I qualify to vote yet? With and ... -- 18:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Not with bot. Ajraddatz Talk 20:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Nobody said the bot was Automatic.... But yus it is. P.S: Ajr shush! I was thinking of votin for u. -- 10:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::: And it's intended that 200 mainspace edits were needed at the commencement of the voting process. Although I'm not sure if that was said in the rules... 10:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC)